Light bulb protectors and light protector assemblies are known which provide a protective cover for light bulbs and other lighting element or devices. These light bulb or lighting element protectors provide a means by which to prevent a person or object from striking or coming into contact with the light bulb or lighting element, such as in construction areas, spaces having low ceilings, or other similar environments, etc, wherein it is possible for an exposed light bulb or lighting element to be struck and possibly destroyed and which may further result in injury to individuals, damage to property, and possibly, other unsafe and/or hazardous conditions.
While light bulb protectors are known which may be assembled by a user or by an installer, such known protectors are passive in nature, meaning, that once they are installed, they remain as installed and only serve the function of supplying lighting or illumination in locations where they are being employed. Aside from supplying a protective barrier for a light bulb or lighting element, the known light bulb protectors provide no additional utility.
As a result of the shortcomings of the prior art, there is a need for a light bulb or lighting element protector which serves to provide a variety of other useful functions. In this regard, there is a need for light bulb or lighting element protectors which serve to provide informative, directional and/or warning messages and information thereon while also providing protection for the light bulb or lighting element. There is also a need for having a light bulb or lighting element protector which has a protective cage which is rotatable about a central location such as, for example, a light bulb socket or lighting element power supply, so that the light bulb or lighting element protector may be adjustably and rotatably used for providing, in addition to the above described information, information regarding directional and/or emergency safety information.